


rain showers and flower shampoo

by nai_nodayo



Series: northern downpour [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, cliche best friends to lovers thing, mikey is only mentioned lmai, rated T for swearing but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What kinda stuff, huh? Dirty little man aren't you?" Frank taunted, smirking.</p>
<p>"You're the little man, not me, oh my god Frank." Gerard buried his face into his palm, groaning.</p>
<p>"Hey, you didn't deny the 'dirty' part." Frank pointed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain showers and flower shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> fic i whipped out wheeee my brain is fried and i just came from writers block
> 
> warning cliche af expect sap and gross bye
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to my sister for being my beta reader

Thunder erupted from the darkening sky above them. This shit wasn't on the weather forecast, but Frank smelled the dew and the scent of rain lingering in the air under his nose the whole day. He knew what was coming.

It was another regular day, except it was a Friday so there was a little more positive vibe. Classes just ended and Frank was walking home with his best friend, Gerard. They'd agreed to hang out at Frank's place. The taller of the two looked up and observed the clouds overhead. 

Gerard's face scrunched up unceremoniously when he felt the first few drops of rain fall onto his face. He brought up a hand to wipe the drops off and groaned, realizing he forgot to wear a hoodie, or bring an umbrella or whatever to protect himself from the rain.  
Meanwhile, Frank laughed beside him, pulling up his own hood to cover his head.

"The weather people are a bunch of liars." Gerard huffed, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Well, you could totally smell the rain coming." Frank sneered and shoved his friend playfully. Gerard frowned harder when he felt the drops of rain fall heavier on his head. Within three seconds, the two boys were already drenched in rainwater. The downpour fell louder and harder and felt more like a pebble shower to the skin.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gerard cursed as the water fell on his eyelashes, temporarily blinding him. 

Frank laughed even harder. His hood was useless against the heavy rain and was now sopping wet with drops of water falling from the hood and onto his face. Thankfully, it wasn't foggy and misty so they were able to run to Gerard's backyard which was just a few blocks away. 

Gerard ran up to the shaded back door, slid his bag off his shoulders to shoved his key into the key hole. He was desperate to get out of the cold rain. But just when he was about to turn the key to unlock the door, Frank dropped his bag into the shade next to his friend's and grabbed Gerard's wrist and dragged him out into the open area, where the rain fell freely around them.

He almost choked on the rainwater in surprise. His heart raced when he saw Frank laughing, smiling, shouting into the sky as he spun around. He cursed mentally, trying to shoo away his thoughts and to get back to reality.

"Do you want to get sick?!" Gerard half yelled at Frank. The rain was rather loud. Frank stopped spinning and threw a frown at Gerard.

"Oh whatever, mom." He replied while pulling off his hood and running a hand through his hair trying to get his dripping fringe, which was obscuring his vision, out of his face.

Gerard bit his tongue, wondering if Frank was trying to fucking _tease_ him and if he secretly knew he liked him. Gerard wasn't really sure if he was a flaming homosexual but sadly, according to Mikey, he had heart eyes everytime he was around Frank.

He knew he wasn't supposed to fall for his _best friend for crying out loud_. Why couldn't it be someone else? But then Gerard thought again, he'd be chickening out even more and probably have twice the trouble asking or hanging out or talk to a person who he liked and wasn't his friend.

Frank was both his friend and his fucking crush.

Gerard wasn't really sure either when the heart racing things started because honestly, he didn't even remember when he and Frank met and became best friends for fucking-ever.

Gerard wasn't sure about a lot of shit in his life.

"Geeeeeee." Frank was waving a hand in front of Gerard's face. Gerard snapped out of his trance for a few seconds and stared at Frank. His archy eyebrows were knit together, thin lips pursed, water running down the sides of his face from his hair, and Gerard thought _god his eyes are so fucking hazel I'm so done_ and--

"Gerard." Frank jabbed a finger at Gerard's arm. He finally was brought back to Earth.

"Are you okay? You're the one who looks sick." Frank eyed him suspiciously. Gerard shook his head.

"No, no it's just... I was thinking of stuff." Okay, Gerard wasn't lying, but he sure as hell didn't want to say "Frank I was thinking about how fucking beautiful you are and how much I want to kiss you right now oh and do you want to be my boyfriend forever and ever".

"What kinda stuff, huh? Dirty little man aren't you?" Frank taunted, smirking. The rain was still strong around them but Frank was close enough to Gerard so that they could hear each other without yelling.

"You're the little man, not me, oh my god Frank." Gerard buried his face into his palm, groaning.

"Hey, you didn't deny the 'dirty' part." Frank pointed out.

_Shit, that backfired._ Gerard thought, scowling.

"I'm just kidding, don't mind it much." He apologized sincerely upon seeing the hurt in his friend's face and looked down at his shoes as if suddenly they were the most interesting thing in the world.

They stood there awkwardly next to each other while the rain fell incessantly. Gerard thought this moment was incredibly cliché. In the movies, it would be the scene where one of them would confess their feelings and the other one would miraculously like them back. Then some more cliché shit happens, they kiss in the rain and boom. They become lovers.

Gerard doubted that Frank liked him back in that way.

"Gerard?" Frank asked, finally looking up from his god damned, fascinating shoes. Gerard hummed in response, his mind sort of floating off away from Earth again wondering about how he would confess eventually and that he won't be able to hide forever.

"I know you probably won't, um... feel the same about this but that's okay," Frank bit his lip ring nervously and inspected the ends of his drenched sleeves.

Frank stopped and frowned. He didn't sound like himself anymore and he didn't want to stall any longer.

_Fuck this._ He thought.

And so, Frank took the risk and grabbed Gerard's hands and pulled him down to lock his lips onto his. For a moment, Frank didn't care about the rain that was still loud, the coldness, or the mud on his shoes. He was kissing Gerard. Gerard fucking Way.

It wasn't a long kiss that was all tongue and desperate. It was a short, chaste kiss. But it gave the message Frank wanted to deliver and it made Gerard realize something. Frank noticed Gerard stopped moving. Frank was terrified he did something horribly wrong. He was going to lose his best friend.

"I'm so sorry, holy shit I shouldn't have done that," Frank rambled, covering his face with his sleeves and started walking away from Gerard. The guilt on his shoulders started to weigh him down. He felt stupid for doing that.

"Frank!" Gerard's hands were on his wrists this time and pulled him back. Frank was at loss for words when Gerard leaned in to kiss him. _Gerard was kissing him oh my god._ It lasted a bit longer than the first, and it gave them a little more time to take the feeling in. Gerard's lips were chapped, but so were Frank's, neither of them really cared. All that mattered right now was Gerard, and god, he was _actually kissing him back._

The rain kept falling all around them incessantly, but that didn't stop them at all.

When they broke apart, it was slow, and agonizingly beautiful in Gerard's opinion (ew, cliché). He saw Frank's hazel eyes glittering with giddyness and of course, embarrassment was unavoidable. Gerard thought Frank was unfathomably cute.

Gerard found himself beaming and lacing his fingers into Frank's. Their hands were both wet, and the sleeves of their jackets stuck on their skin, but again, neither really cared.

Words didn't really have a place in the world at that moment, because Frank saw it in Gerard's eyes too.

Together, they walked back to the shaded door, hand in hand, still laughing at each other for being such dorks. They picked up their bags and went in the house, down to Gerard's basement.

 

"I wanna sleep already Gee." Frank pouted, almost sitting down on the duvet before he remembered he was soaking wet from the rain.

"Nope, you gotta shower first or you're gonna get sick, honey." Gerard said in his best fake mom voice. He walked over to Frank and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Fine, but you're showering after me." Frank retorted and wandered off into the bathroom.

 

They made sure to finish showering as fast as they could so they could dive into Gerard's bed. Frank was the first one there, sliding under the dorky Star Wars covers the moment his ass landed on the bed. He liked Gerard's bed because it was a lot warmer than his own bed.

Gerard got out of the bathroom, drying his dark hair with the towel around his shoulders. He threw it off to the side where it hung onto one of his chairs before he crawled into bed, next to Frank.

They did this all the time after a long day eversince they were kids. It was the same except Frank was now able to shamelessly snuggle even closer to Gerard for more body heat. 

"So does this mean...?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank, who latched himself onto Gerard's chest for extra warmth.

"I guess so," Frank muttered and smiled lightly at Gerard. 

Gerard sighed as he draped his arms around his already drowsy boyfriend(?). He was still fucking embarrassed because Frank could probably _feel_ his heart drumming in his chest.

But at the same time, he felt strangely at peace. Frank gave Gerard a peck on the lips, mumbling a 'good night' before dozing off immediately in his arms. Gerard replied with another 'night', pulling up the sheets and stroking Frank's damp hair which smelled like flowers (good job Gerard for having flower scented shampoos) and he too, fell asleep not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are highly appreciated woop


End file.
